justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Just Cause 3 Weapons
Unusable weapons Should we add a "non-usable weapon" segment? I have found a big stationary cannon that you can move, but you can not use it. This is it's location, if you are interested in looking at it MrFunreal (talk) 21:05, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :That specific gun is a mission item. Spoiler: It's a part of the FOW weapon system that protects Corda Dracon: Centcom, more specifically it's an EMP-gun of sorts. Also, there's a category for this sort of things: Category:Unusable Weapons, but I guess it could be mentioned here too. GMRE (talk) 21:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::It is? i've finished the game long ago and just saw that now. ::MrFunreal (talk) 02:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Well chances are many people just completed all the storyline missions and didn't bother to complete the provinces [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I actually also never saw those guns in use, because I didn't visit Corda Dracon: Centcom, or Falco Maxime: Centcom before doing the missions. GMRE (talk) 14:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) GuitaRPG Any thoughts about adding the GuitaRPG? Nobody knows for sure where the weapon can be found, or IF you can even get it. I made it available for Rebel Drop in a mod of mine. But I'm not sure if making a site for this weapon is a good idea, since there's not much information about it. All i know is that rico stands funny, you can not walk while firing it and it acts just like the default RPG. MrFunreal (talk) 19:38, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :This is either a Cut game content from Just Cause 3, or a Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 that's only waiting to be released. Either way, feel free to upload the best picture you can get and either make an article for it, or add it to the cut content article. I'm guessing it has something to do with the cut mafia faction. GMRE (talk) 21:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :The mafia faction, Off course! This might be a step up from the tommy gun in the violin case. I'll add it to the cut content page later. MrFunreal (talk) 21:15, February 21, 2016 (UTC) If the Automat U12 is made by Urga... ...wouldn't these weapons also be made by Urga? *U-24 Zabijak *UPU-210 *UVK-13 Because there is no reference to them being made by Urga in their descriptions, and as far as I can see, the only way they relate to Urga is that they all have a "U" in their name And I'm also somewhat suspicious of the Automat U12 being made by Urga because that weapon's description doesn't mention Urga anywhere [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:16, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's true that there's no proper evidence and that companies often use similar product names, but if you look at the product list at Urga, you'll see some VERY similarly named items. ...At least similarly to the U-24 Zabijak. GMRE (talk) 17:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Bah ::Every military thing is made by Urga or CS [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC)